A storage system includes multiple storage processors sharing common storage devices. A conventional storage system includes a Common Block File System (CBFS) that is mounted on one storage processor (i.e. owning) cannot be mounted on other storage processors (i.e. non-owning) despite sharing the common storage devices. The files on the file system are exposed as Logic Units and the CBFS publishes Logical Unit Numbers (LUNs) of the file system referring to the file or objects to allow other storage processors to make reference to the files or objects.
The non-owning storage processor will receives requests for a file system object using the published LUN. When the non-owning processor receives a request for a LUN it does not own, the non-owning storage processor forwards the request to the owning storage processor for file system processing.